


Lana's Island Trial

by Bone_Master



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Master/pseuds/Bone_Master
Summary: Lana's Trial is known for being unconventional, but who could've guessed it would be so perverted?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this on the bus, it's no 'The Godfather'.  
> This is also my first thing I wrote, so feel free to tell me what's wrong with it.  
> First chapter is just masturbation, don't get baited.  
> I should post a second chapter pretty soon.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Island Trials are not gyms.  
  
This is a statement that many not from Alola do not fully understand. Due to the regional exclusivity of the events, information surrounding them is often erroneous or over-simplified. Many believe the Island Trials are simply tropical gym battles, or outdoor gym battles featuring totem Pokemon but these misconceptions are not true. Alola is host to many unique exercises that while in theory are quite similar to other regions' gyms, are wholly original as well as vastly superior in practice.  
  
For instance, in an Island Trial, the trainer who is undertaking the trial is not required to battle the Trial Captain, but rather show off their strength and prove themselves worthy enough to earn a Z Crystal from the Captain. What the trial is varies between each one, but as a basic rule, this principle holds true.  
  
Secondly, there are many rules that apply to gym battles that do not apply to Trials. While most trials will follow similar rule sets to those of the gyms in Kanto, the Alolan tradition do not have any set rules themselves, and can wildy vary between themselves. There are also some trials, such as Trial Captain Lana's, wherein a trainer has more than one way of proving themselves within the trial. As the trial is set by the Captains, they can choose trainers they believe to hold exceptional promise in some way or another, and can offer them a more challenging trial as an alternative to the admittedly easy ones offered to untalented or aspiring Trial Goers.  
  
And it is with this preface that I introduce the aforementioned Trial Captain Lana's Trial. Despite being an Alolan Trial, which on it's own is a break from convention, Captain Lana's trial is particularly unique. Her ordinary trial is the same as the rest, with an average totem Pokemon battle at the end, but where the bizarreness originates from is the alternate trial (or Ultra Trial) reserved for promising trainers. Captain Lana personally attends each of her trials, but her Ultra Trial requires her attendance as a crutial step due to her importance in the trial that she herself conceived.  
  
It is on a swelteringly hot day in Alola where such an Ultra Trial will be held. Despite the tropical beach aesthetic of Alola, Lana's trial takes place at Brooklet Hill for it's secluded, private nature. In this particular instance the young Trial Captain could be found in quite the compromising position, bent over the ground with her knuckles buried deep within her soaked wet folds, furiously thrusting her lithe digits in an attempt to get herself off for what must be the tenth time today. Her lewd, loud moans rang out through the wide room she was in, muffled by the hard floor that her face was firmly pressed against as the even more obscene squelching sound from her violently quick fingering fills the young girl's less than innocent ears, driving her even hornier.  
  
You see, Trial Captain Lana was an incredibly precocious girl who possesses a sexual appetite that would put even your boy Guzma to shame. She was, without exception, always drenched; whether that be water from her love of swimming or viscous sexual fluids from her love of all things perverse. At this current point in time, it was quite clearly the latter, as the trainer was eagerly anticipating the upcoming trial that she was to host later in the day. This perversion dates back to an instance where an even younger trainer walked in on her mother and a trial-goer making very carnal displays of affection with one another, starting a detrimental fascination which led to Lana being the perverted girl she is today.  
  
The harshly bright sun only lit the portion of the floor before where the blue haired girl was writhing, as though her sinful indulgence was strong enough to repel the light of the sun itself. What light there was illustrating Lana's lewd actions beautifully, highlighting her budding breasts, ass and drenched pussy, glistening strands running from it to the pool beneath her on the ground. Her pale skin glowed in the light, reflective white quickly moving on the ground. The light was also casting a very obscene shadow onto the wall behind her, it's alluring shape alone able to create a lapse in the most moral man due to it's immensely tempting prospects.  
  
Ordinarily, Lana would like to bask in the sun or some hidden corner in Konikoni as she pleasures herself, but after the last time she tried anything in public, she'd decided to minimise her exhibitionistic experiences. She'd been sliding her tiny body up and down a young boy's pulsing cock behind the Pokemon Centre's counter, as Nurse Joy had to run an errand and entrusted the Trial Captain to keep an eye on it. However, an old man had walked in hearing Lana's moans, and was surprised when over the counter he saw his grandson grinding his hips against Lana's smooth ass. What was worse, the young boy pumped her cunt full of cum when her pussy tightened at the thrill of being caught, resulting in a stern telling off to the two of them.  
  
Suffice it to say, Lana was going to only act in private (mostly) for now, despite her desperate desires to be railed in front of everyone in town. With lust clouding her better sense she moves her thin arm that she's holding herself up with to flick and tease her stiff clitoris, falling flat on her stomach due to the imbalance. However, the Trial Captain hardly notices, as her lower half remains in the air, with three fingers digging into her tender insides and two pinching her pink nub in a vice-like grip, making the trainer moan louder and louder. She begins to drool onto the ground, her pretty pink tongue lolling out of her mouth and wiping the floor.  
  
Her head fills with illusions of tall, muscular trainers with long, fat dicks all having a piece of her. One minute she's thinking of having her throat roughly fucked, the smell permanently on her nose. Then she's thinking of a trainer twice her size picking her up and dropping her onto their dick as she's pounded into submission, their arms under her raised legs for maximised effectiveness. As her climax builds, the young Trial Captain continues to shudder as her vision (obscured by the floor) is filled with cocks of all shapes and sizes, squirming as the thought of multiple trainers teaming up on her while others stand to watch, their hands on their dicks as Lana has her hands on other dicks and some dicks are rubbed against her and... and...!?  
  
Her legs began to tremble and shake, before a torrent of liquid sprays from her behind, colourless liquid coating her hands and legs, the pool on the ground growing in size and beginning to trickle down to her stomach. Lana's breath begins to hitch as her legs give way, plummeting her pretty lower half down in her pool of girlcum beneath her, splashing herself even more before she begins to withdraw her fingers from her slick entrance. Her hands slowly and sensually rise up her body until they reach her mouth, rolling her tongue round her fingers until they begin to glisten with saliva instead. She slowly rises, running her hands up her soft body stopping them only at her tits to softly grip them, letting a soft moan escape her lips before walking to her sliding door. She stands in the light, relishing in her beautiful nudity for a moment of strange calm. Euphoria washed over her for a moment, moving her hand to softly cup her mound and thinking for a bit.  
  
Suddenly she smiles and licks her soft lips.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy testing those trainers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's Trial commences, with a fun activity and an exciting show from the leading lady herself...

Brooklet Hill itself is a very private and secluded area, comprising many grassy areas of different level, with large bodies of water dotted around it, running into one another and eventaully into the sea. The quiet trickling of the flowing water is sometimes the only thing that can be heard, the small area is enclosed by foliage, sealing the small grassy area into an almost alcove-like slice of tranquility. Many local residents would tell you it is therapeutic to simply sit and listen to the rushing water with the occasional humming of flying Pokemon. However, it isn’t very often that an ordinary resident would be seen sitting in Brooklet Hill, taking advantage of these natural beauties or appreciating the finer things in life.

That is because those who lived in the surrounding area, and to an extent those who lived on Akala Island knew or at least believed in the rumours surrounding Lana’s special trial. Just a few hours after the events I previously discussed, the young Trial Captain can be found standing on a further secluded, slightly raised portion of Brooklet Hill surrounded by a line of several ‘trainers’ who were currently undertaking Alola’s trials. Lana’s body was soaked after a long swim, and her blue swimsuit, which complemented her hair, was almost shining under the harsh sun of outdoor Alola. The swimsuit, many would say, was a size too small for the young girl, budding breasts and rounded ass pressing tightly into it, accentuating her petite form to an almost cartoonish degree. 

A subtle grin lined her face as she stood leering at the trial-goers that were presenting themselves in front of her. The lucky trainers in question were of all shapes and sizes, ages ranging from late thirties to as young as eleven, all stood apart from Lana stark naked, with their almost painfully hard dicks jutting out. At this portion of the trial, Lana surveys her admirers to set her expectations for the day’s trial. This does not way in on the final victor, mainly just for the young deviant’s personal amusement, however it does allow Lana to see the confidence displayed by the trainers before they begin the trial itself. Over the few years of the trial’s questionable existence, Lana has found that trainers who display the least confidence (i.e. The shyest) are more likely to surprise with their perverse skillset than most would expect. 

One such trainer was presenting himself currently. With his eyes screwed shut and face red with embarrassment the youngest trainer from the line displayed very little confidence to speak of. Viewing lower, however showed that despite the fearful squirming, a certain aspect of the young boy was very excited to be partaking in Lana’s legendary trial. Lana lidded her eyes and licked her lips as she purveyed the trainers before her, before whispering a single word.

“Follow”

Wiggling her hips as she walks, the Trial Captain leads the trainers towards a small body of water jutting out from the ground. Her bare feet gently slap across the wet grass as she walks, gracefully moving her forward until she is standing upon the precipice of the pool. She spins round to face the trial goers, before shooting them a grin and raising her lithe hands to glide them through her partially wet hair. She runs her hands down her small body, emphasising her breasts and thighs for the benefit of her audience. Raising her hands up again, she hooks the straps of her swimsuit and, applying a small amount of force, pulls the straps over her shoulders, gracefully falling down her body.

Lana’s beautiful, budding breasts were on full display now, swollen pink nipples topping a fleshy pink areola, creamy skin surrounding both. Lana’s smooth (yet strangely toned) stomach that curves down into her perfect tummy, before rising out again into her jewel. Her smooth pubic mound leads to a canal of pleasure that many would be willing to die just to see. Her pure perfection, accented by a light topping of slick juices, the epidemy of femininity. Her gentle, teasing smile coaxing the trainers on as she stood in front of them, fully naked save for the swimsuit now hanging from her legs. The sexual tensity could be felt in the atmosphere, the air around the area doubling in heat and feeling thicker, as the trainers drank in every corner of Lana’s pubescent body, some being dangerously close to breaking the unspoken rule. One moved his hand towards his painfully swollen rod, but a glance from Lana made his hand shoot down as if paralysed.

Lana gave one final glance at the trainers before throwing down the swimsuit and spinning round all in one motion, now showing off her plump little ass, stepping onto the slightly raised portion of ground before laying her angelic form down into the pool of water, stomach arched to the heavens, before once more giving a command; 

“Let’s begin.”

A slight pause as the trainers, blind to their desires in obedience, work out if they are being given the opportunity of several lifetimes. As one wraps a hand around their shaft, all others seem to do so in unison, moving as one for the benefit of their Mistress Lana. The girl in question is riding a endorphin high, ecstasy running through every portion of her pristine and perfect body. For a brief second a feeling of wrongdoing is raised, before being snuffed out by her superior sense of lustful abandon. Moaning erupts from her soft, youthful lips, not even from contact, but pleasure simply from the situation that she is in control of. Men, some fully grown, all wrapped around her finger, dying to appease her. The quiet sound of her body majestically flowing in the pool of water is drowned by the loud slapping sounds that emanate from the men, a slight giggle leaving her lips.

Raising her legs and flexing her toes, many of the boys begin to speed up their actions as Lana’s pretty feet are displayed before them. The Trial Captain’s aim in this exercise is to tease and coax the men as much as she can, trying to squeeze every drop of enthusiasm out of them, much to her own amusement. While some of her admirers were not fazed by the lavish movements of the lustful Captain’s legs, many who were prone to the fetishism of young girl’s perfect feet were almost wastefully beating off, seeming as though their violent movements could potentially damage themselves. While illuminated in the sun, Lana’s body almost glowed when lazily floating in the water, and her long legs shimmered with wetness, aspects of her physicality accentuated by the small droplets of water which fell back into the pool.

Seemingly unintentionally, her weight eventually rolls her backwards, and pretty Trial Captain’s lower half is raised to the boys, beautiful and drenched flower being put on display for the horny males. With her legs spread, her perfection too lies open, boys salivating at the sight, bodies on autopilot from the overwhelming desire they all now share. Lana giggles as one of the trainers, one of the young men, begins to spew and spray precum, dribbles of it landing in Lana’s pool. She catches some in her hand and swallows, mouth ablaze with the numbing sensation of cum, before the Trial Captain finally loses her patience.

With all care for flowery pretences and false sophistication, Lana gives into her carnal desires, lowering one, two fingers to her soaked, slippery mound and assaulting it with the force of one trying to peel an orange in seconds. Even this manner of writing, I suppose, could be a ‘flowery pretence’. In that case, Lana is violently fingering her little pussy to the boys and men who are now standing stroking their cocks to her, both parties thinking of Lana being impaled in some form or fashion.

Giving in to this lustful abandon, Lana begins to let an unnerving cross between a demented cackle and a breathy moan, screaming out nothings into the open air. Gone are all her conceptions of stealth or hiding, completely embracing the immorality of her exhibitionistic situation. Just as she was thinking of pressing her face into their fat cocks, Lana feels something hit her leg. Her opened eyes find the first man (one of the eldest) lying on the ground with a glistening trail of white leading from the head of his spent dick all the way to the young girl's shapely leg. A disappointment, but not a surprise. As the only married man among them, Lana had already figured he would be the first to cave under her immeasurably perfect body, some other whore already having drained his balls of Lana's prize. She scoops it up using her hands and drinks it, never stopping or slowing her moving fingers, before gliding her tongue on her plush lips and looking at the boys left.

"One down, several to go..."

It is at this that the other men begin to waver. As much as the forces of nature are commanding them to jack off to the pubescent teen before them, many felt a lack in conviction when reminded that they were, in fact, competing. Some began to slow, and others stopped completely. Lana spun herself round so her plump, wet ass was forced out of the water, and reached back both her hands to spread her cheeks and present her twitching asshole to them. All fists were tightly wrapped around their respective member, and a pace was set faster than before.

Another, one younger than before, began to spit and spew seed onto her pert and perfect behind. A few globs of his thick cum landed between her clefts, small amounts drooling into her asshole. Lana, feeling the warm and wet liquid pooling in her ass, raises her ass so the men have a better view, before dropping it back again into the crystal water. Lewd shadows cast from obscene reflections stand from the bottom of the pool, Lana almost completely submerged in the water, cleaning the cum from her body and leaving it as pristine as it was before. Raising out of the water now, Lana stands fully upright and stretches her arm and legs, before turning to the trainers. The two who finished were sitting patiently on the ground, admiring Lana's body silently, whilst those who remained continued their dutiful exercise, not even slowing until Lana exits the pool and walks towards them. She stops just a few feet short before a childish grin shoots across her face as she turns once more, bending over and spreading her pussy to the men before ordering:

"Aim here."

The men seem to autonomously direct their dicks to Lana's entrance and fapping with a fury that would frighten the most hardened Team Skull member for what seemed like an eternity, before two eventually came simultaneously, spraying cum all over the Trial Captain's exposed insides. While not facing the boys, from the sound alone Lana deduced there were two strong willed trainers still fighting for endurance and stamina. She spins round a final time.

The young trainer she had identified earlier was one, a pink blush adorning his face (in a way Lana thought was quite cute) and quiet pants escaping his soft lips as he nears his limit. The other trainer was a young man (a swimmer, from the physique) who Lana thought looked quite handsome, who seemed to be pacing himself quite well. Deep down, Lana was hoping the young boy would be the one to win, despite her obligations as a honourable and fair Trial Captain. She thought for a moment, still spreading herself as fap fuel for the two trainers before her, until concocting an idea.

"Hey, whoever cums the most wins, got it?"

With this new rule added, Lana was sure the young boy would win. A brief expression of anger passed the trainer's face, before the young Trial Captain lapped at one of her fingers before jamming it up her pussy. She wiggled her finger around, seeming to push it out from her stomach, and began to moan loudly while fresh juices gushed down her legs. This was enough to easily send the two Trial-Goers over the edge, cumming all over her perfect face and perfect chest and perfect waist, dripping down her perfect legs to pool at her perfect feet. Watching them both first hand she was able to tell that the young boy (whose name was Milo, she later learned) had cum about twice as much as the young swimmer, who had focused much more on endurance than volume in his training.

After getting dressed, thanking their lovely Trial Captain and stealing sideways glances at her as they left, the boys all departed soon after, leaving all but young Milo and Lana alone in her house. Lana, somehow stricken with embarrassment (even after her display of exhibitionism) and found it difficult to present the waterium Z crystal to Milo, but through trembling hands eventually did. Milo smiled at her and she smiled back. The tiny blue haired girl decided to leave Milo with a parting gift, and quickly kissed him on the lips, before turning red a moving away, still facing him.

"You know, y-you could stay a bit longer (if you want) ..."

Milo's mouth curved into a beaming smile. So did Lana's. They moved their faces together again.

The End.  
Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez...  
> This has been finished waaay later than I would have hoped, been sort of procrastinating (and trying to watch Dragon Ball for the first time) but I've finally finished. I'll try and do something else quicker than I did this, I don't want to die with only two stories to my name...  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
